


Blue Like His Eyes

by MellionderEra



Series: My Eyes are Yours & Your Ears are Mine [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Texting, Whack Dreams, deafness, dteam - Freeform, patches!, we're not squinting for the ship anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellionderEra/pseuds/MellionderEra
Summary: {Creator's Notice» Deaf Dream» Colorblind George» Practice» Didn't bother proof reading}What kind of blue do you like? Blue like the sea, or blue like the sky? Or his eyes?We know.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: My Eyes are Yours & Your Ears are Mine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874173
Comments: 2
Kudos: 140





	1. Blue Like His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> {  
> If you're having trouble reading the messages sent between the characters, please head over to chapter two!  
> Chapter two has the exact text messages in this chapter, just without the boxes  
> Thank you  
> \- <3  
> }

It was beautiful—dreaming was ineffably beautiful, it was Dream’s favorite part of the night. He’d go about the awaking world, doing the day’s agenda with his patience for sleep thinning as night fell. His heart pulled for flaming colors, and enchanting sights, that only existed in the windows of dreams. They were so complex in beauty; it was impossible to describe them; only the fuzzy swelling in his chest could explain his dreams’ beauties.

It was so unfair that such a thing wasn’t real. It was even worse when he became self-aware of them. Maybe that’s why nothing weird had happened yet.

Strolling through rough, uneven terrain as he weaved through trees, Dream was making his way down, from presuming, a mountain, to… to somewhere. Anxiety didn’t press him to panic over the mystery of where his legs were taking him, but left him be at peace, as he travelled. His stroll was uncannily similar to his walks around the neighborhood, but definitely ten-times better.

Clear skies stretched across the forest over him, the lush canopy trapping and capturing pockets of sunlight, casting hard shadows against the mountain floor. Beams of light managed to slip between hungry leaves, lighting and softening Dream’s vision as he walked.

Patches of rooted colors bloomed and twisted unreally across the ground, the flowers bunching happily beneath his steps. Sunflowers glowed with smiles when he walked by, spreading a warmth across his chest and encouraging him to smile back. He felt the trees as he went by, ghosting his fingers across their bark body’s as they leaned into his touch to say hello.

Dream felt the forest breathing, he was connected with the forest—if he wanted to root himself in place, he’d be no different from the living trees or dancing flowers that swallowed him. But, the sliver of a devious light, winking from the corner of his eyes, brought his body to halt instead of the forest’s tranquility.

He wasn’t sure if he was seeing things until the light winked back at him again, hiding behind a blanket of grass. Curiosity gripped him and pulled him, making sure he took small steps towards it. Dream crouched against the grass, pushing it back to find beady brown eyes burning to his heart.

A snake sat, curled up, curiously staring back with his large bug eyes flicked his tongue between his lips. Beams of light caught got caught between his gorgeous scales, his breathing causing his body to dazzle and twinkle in the sun’s light. Slowly, Dream cautiously reached for it, letting the snake lick at his fingers. He smiled, letting a finger pet his head.

The snake shrunk into itself out of nowhere and before Dream could reel his hand back, he leaped at the other, a gasp escaping Dream when he was pinned against the forest floor—with a weight that didn’t belong to a snake.

His eyes shot open, finding large brown eyes burning his cheeks with a cheeky grin. Dream stared intensely at George, losing their staring contest when George grinned, showing his teeth.

George opened his mouth, the forest turning towards him, the sun glossing over his silver voice as the colors glowed around them.

_Hi._

George's words were lost in the breeze that drowned Dream in relief.

_Hi._

_Did I get you?_

Dream blushed before he shoved George’s shoulder, snickering.

_You wish you got me._

_George chuckled and Dream’s heart yearned to feel it._

_No. I definitely got you._

_Not in a million years._

George floated off the ground, rising for the treetops in a mesmerizing spiral, the fish-tail substituting his legs, coiling as he twisted away from Dream. Fragments of light caught between his cerulean scales, the sun painting them in coats of glimmering teals and glittering azures. It was impossibly beautiful.

George turned to face Dream, a shit-eating grin dancing playfully on his lips, knowingly staring at him.

He held a handout to him, Dream’s heart fluttering in his chest. For a moment, he was on air, taking George’s hand and his heart went soaring.

They held each other’s hands for a long moment, feeling their palms in the hopes to burn their touch into them. George let Dream go, letting his hand fall back to his side as the forest snickered at them. Dream was tempted to kick a stump, but he stood tall next to his friend.

George glanced to Dream before whirling his head away, slivering and swimming through nothing as he continued Dream’s stroll.

_So, where were you going?_

_I don’t know._

_You don’t know._

Dream could hear the smile in George’s voice. He wanted to chase down after it and burn it into his lips.

He kept his eyes forwards.

_I’ll go wherever you’ll go._

George scoffed before unfolding a cup from the thin air. It was filled with a thick liquid that reflected the night sky, staining George’s lips, a dark-blue, when he took small sips.

Their conversation died down after that, but Dream didn’t mind. A peaceful sensation settled over them, and that’s all Dream wanted.

_Needed_ , he thought all too loudly, looking around to avoid George’s eyes, scared he had heard his naked thoughts.

Although George dropped his cup, the glass shattering against the ground and the ink exploding and infecting the vivid grass beneath them. They watched it with careful eyes, the black ink growing in size and lapping over and infecting the forest around them.

Dream looked over to George, George already a step ahead of him and looking at him.

The world around them was swallowed in a sea of ink, the previous setting only a memory now and only the two of them stood in the middle of it all. George’s eyes became a devil shade of blue that Dream wanted to drown in.

_What kind of blue do you like?_

Even with everything gone, George’s voice came in a pleasant breeze, tickling his face as his fingers traced his jaw. George let his hand rest against Dream’s cheeks.

_Blue like the sea, or blue like the sky?_

Dream swallowed hard, his hands ghosting across George’s tail as it curled around his legs. George grinned against his ear.

_Or his eyes?_

_We know._

\------ ------- ------- ------ ------

Dream jerked, his head falling from his hands and almost hitting the counter before he caught himself. In a panic, he scanned his area, adrenaline rushing through his veins. Patches was nestled neatly at his side, raising her head to curiously watch her owner, alert.

The early sun made his kitchen glow a soft gold and the dishes in his sink reminded him of the night prior. He’d stayed up all night from a killer headache pounding in his head after having to wear his hearing-aids all day. He decided to finish editing videos instead of complaining to Sapnap, Patches coming over to help him.

She pawed him when he wanted to put a specific soundtrack to add dramatic effect to the scene. She’d rub her ears when there were long periods of silence in the video, letting Dream know he had to cut them out. Dream would feel her hiss, and his desk vibrate, against his arms when the audio was a cringingly high. The two of them sat there in the dark, Patches continuing with her signals and receiving forehead kisses from Dream till they finished.

Sunrise had peaked behind Dream’s window curtains, and Patches had been biting playfully at Dream’s fingers, telling him she was hungry. So, he made them breakfast and he guessed he’d fallen asleep at the counter.

Dream collected himself, running a hand through Patches’s fur as his chest swelled with warmth. His mind was running, and he couldn’t catch a grasp on the events racing through his thoughts, the overwhelming sense of affectionate burning his cheeks.

He dropped his face against the counter, Patches laying her head next to his, the two staring at each other. She blinked with interest at him, purring as Dream scratched behind her ear. Soft vibrations echoed across his fingers, calming his stammering heart at the familiar sensation.

Patches’s ears twitched for a second, then her head rose, looking off into a random direction. Dream rose a brow when she stood up, pawing at his shoulder before jumping off the counter. He groaned, looking across his kitchen and at the stove clock: seven forty-five in the morning in green letters glowed against it.

He tossed his head back, rubbing his face, muffling a groan that buzzed against his throat in complaint.

Dream followed after Patches, the small feline pouncing onto his bed and digging through his bed sheets. He glanced over his desk, spotting his hearing-aids, his stomach turning as his scrunched nose. He hated wearing them.

Patches rubbed against his legs, keeping his thoughts down before he could fall into a rabbit hole.

_What it is, girl?_ Dream signed, bending slightly to pet behind her ear. Patches leapt back onto the bed, nudging her snout to the light flashing from his phone.

Oh.

Dream grabbed his fun, tracing his palm against Patches back she leaned into with pride. He opened the phone, seeing George tweet him and his heart jumped to his throat. Dream woke up, opening his phone with a stupid grin.

George _@GeorgeNotFound_

_07:50 AM georgenotFound [GF] began tweeting dreamwasTaken [DT]!  
  
_GF sent image_  
GF: what do you think?  
_

__

_Dream opened the image and choked._

_George sent an image of himself in a changing stall, wearing a charming outfit that made Dream blush and wheeze. When did George ever manage to capture his attention like this? Dream was typing faster than his mind could process.  
_

George _@GeorgeNotFound_

__07:50 AM dreamwasTaken [DT] accepted georgenotFound [GF] request!_  
  
DF: You look handsome  
GF: simp  
GF: ok stop messing around  
GF: how do i actually look  
DT: You look charming, no cap  
DT: But, why the sudden interest in fashion?  
GF: im taking classes for something and i wanna look presentable  
DT: Oh???  
DT: Georgie is taking classes to finally get his degree in an Office Job???  
GF: oh shut up  
DT: Ok, but are you actually learning?  
GF: its uh  
GF: it’s a surprise  
DT: A surprise  
GF: a surprise  
GF: anyways  
GF: i have more outfits that i need help with  
GF: im gonna grace your sorry eyes with my god model body so you can praise me on my fashion sense  
DT: Pff  
DT: Ok  
DT: Send some moreover, I’ll let you know what looks good or not  
_

__

_Dream laid in his bed till George finished his fashion show and by the end of it, Dream had posted one to Twitter with the caption: _Had a workout this morning helping my Girlfriend with her clothes__

_Dream didn’t ignore the fluttery feelings that morning._


	2. Blue Like His Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {  
> This chapter makes it so readers are able to read the text dialogues between the characters  
> sorry for the trouble y'all  
> <3  
> }

It was beautiful—dreaming was ineffably beautiful, it was Dream’s favorite part of the night. He’d go about the awaking world, doing the day’s agenda with his patience for sleep thinning as night fell. His heart pulled for flaming colors, and enchanting sights, that only existed in the windows of dreams. They were so complex in beauty; it was impossible to describe them; only the fuzzy swelling in his chest could explain his dreams’ beauties.

It was so unfair that such a thing wasn’t real. It was even worse when he became self-aware of them. Maybe that’s why nothing weird had happened yet.

Strolling through rough, uneven terrain as he weaved through trees, Dream was making his way down, from presuming, a mountain, to… to somewhere. Anxiety didn’t press him to panic over the mystery of where his legs were taking him, but left him be at peace, as he travelled. His stroll was uncannily similar to his walks around the neighborhood, but definitely ten-times better.

Clear skies stretched across the forest over him, the lush canopy trapping and capturing pockets of sunlight, casting hard shadows against the mountain floor. Beams of light managed to slip between hungry leaves, lighting and softening Dream’s vision as he walked.

Patches of rooted colors bloomed and twisted unreally across the ground, the flowers bunching happily beneath his steps. Sunflowers glowed with smiles when he walked by, spreading a warmth across his chest and encouraging him to smile back. He felt the trees as he went by, ghosting his fingers across their bark body’s as they leaned into his touch to say hello.

Dream felt the forest breathing, he was connected with the forest—if he wanted to root himself in place, he’d be no different from the living trees or dancing flowers that swallowed him. But, the sliver of a devious light, winking from the corner of his eyes, brought his body to halt instead of the forest’s tranquility.

He wasn’t sure if he was seeing things until the light winked back at him again, hiding behind a blanket of grass. Curiosity gripped him and pulled him, making sure he took small steps towards it. Dream crouched against the grass, pushing it back to find beady brown eyes burning to his heart.

A snake sat, curled up, curiously staring back with his large bug eyes flicked his tongue between his lips. Beams of light caught got caught between his gorgeous scales, his breathing causing his body to dazzle and twinkle in the sun’s light. Slowly, Dream cautiously reached for it, letting the snake lick at his fingers. He smiled, letting a finger pet his head.

The snake shrunk into itself out of nowhere and before Dream could reel his hand back, he leaped at the other, a gasp escaping Dream when he was pinned against the forest floor—with a weight that didn’t belong to a snake.

His eyes shot open, finding large brown eyes burning his cheeks with a cheeky grin. Dream stared intensely at George, losing their staring contest when George grinned, showing his teeth.

George opened his mouth, the forest turning towards him, the sun glossing over his silver voice as the colors glowed around them.

_Hi._

George's words were lost in the breeze that drowned Dream in relief.

_Hi._

_Did I get you?_

Dream blushed before he shoved George’s shoulder, snickering.

_You wish you got me._

_George chuckled and Dream’s heart yearned to feel it._

_No. I definitely got you._

_Not in a million years._

George floated off the ground, rising for the treetops in a mesmerizing spiral, the fish-tail substituting his legs, coiling as he twisted away from Dream. Fragments of light caught between his cerulean scales, the sun painting them in coats of glimmering teals and glittering azures. It was impossibly beautiful.

George turned to face Dream, a shit-eating grin dancing playfully on his lips, knowingly staring at him.

He held a handout to him, Dream’s heart fluttering in his chest. For a moment, he was on air, taking George’s hand and his heart went soaring.

They held each other’s hands for a long moment, feeling their palms in the hopes to burn their touch into them. George let Dream go, letting his hand fall back to his side as the forest snickered at them. Dream was tempted to kick a stump, but he stood tall next to his friend.

George glanced to Dream before whirling his head away, slivering and swimming through nothing as he continued Dream’s stroll.

_So, where were you going?_

_I don’t know._

_You don’t know._

Dream could hear the smile in George’s voice. He wanted to chase down after it and burn it into his lips.

He kept his eyes forwards.

_I’ll go wherever you’ll go._

George scoffed before unfolding a cup from the thin air. It was filled with a thick liquid that reflected the night sky, staining George’s lips, a dark-blue, when he took small sips.

Their conversation died down after that, but Dream didn’t mind. A peaceful sensation settled over them, and that’s all Dream wanted.

_Needed_ , he thought all too loudly, looking around to avoid George’s eyes, scared he had heard his naked thoughts.

Although George dropped his cup, the glass shattering against the ground and the ink exploding and infecting the vivid grass beneath them. They watched it with careful eyes, the black ink growing in size and lapping over and infecting the forest around them.

Dream looked over to George, George already a step ahead of him and looking at him.

The world around them was swallowed in a sea of ink, the previous setting only a memory now and only the two of them stood in the middle of it all. George’s eyes became a devil shade of blue that Dream wanted to drown in.

_What kind of blue do you like?_

Even with everything gone, George’s voice came in a pleasant breeze, tickling his face as his fingers traced his jaw. George let his hand rest against Dream’s cheeks.

_Blue like the sea, or blue like the sky?_

Dream swallowed hard, his hands ghosting across George’s tail as it curled around his legs. George grinned against his ear.

_Or his eyes?_

_We know._

\------ ------- ------- ------ ------

Dream jerked, his head falling from his hands and almost hitting the counter before he caught himself. In a panic, he scanned his area, adrenaline rushing through his veins. Patches was nestled neatly at his side, raising her head to curiously watch her owner, alert.

The early sun made his kitchen glow a soft gold and the dishes in his sink reminded him of the night prior. He’d stayed up all night from a killer headache pounding in his head after having to wear his hearing-aids all day. He decided to finish editing videos instead of complaining to Sapnap, Patches coming over to help him.

She pawed him when he wanted to put a specific soundtrack to add dramatic effect to the scene. She’d rub her ears when there were long periods of silence in the video, letting Dream know he had to cut them out. Dream would feel her hiss, and his desk vibrate, against his arms when the audio was a cringingly high. The two of them sat there in the dark, Patches continuing with her signals and receiving forehead kisses from Dream till they finished.

Sunrise had peaked behind Dream’s window curtains, and Patches had been biting playfully at Dream’s fingers, telling him she was hungry. So, he made them breakfast and he guessed he’d fallen asleep at the counter.

Dream collected himself, running a hand through Patches’s fur as his chest swelled with warmth. His mind was running, and he couldn’t catch a grasp on the events racing through his thoughts, the overwhelming sense of affectionate burning his cheeks.

He dropped his face against the counter, Patches laying her head next to his, the two staring at each other. She blinked with interest at him, purring as Dream scratched behind her ear. Soft vibrations echoed across his fingers, calming his stammering heart at the familiar sensation.

Patches’s ears twitched for a second, then her head rose, looking off into a random direction. Dream rose a brow when she stood up, pawing at his shoulder before jumping off the counter. He groaned, looking across his kitchen and at the stove clock: seven forty-five in the morning in green letters glowed against it.

He tossed his head back, rubbing his face, muffling a groan that buzzed against his throat in complaint.

Dream followed after Patches, the small feline pouncing onto his bed and digging through his bed sheets. He glanced over his desk, spotting his hearing-aids, his stomach turning as his scrunched nose. He hated wearing them.

Patches rubbed against his legs, keeping his thoughts down before he could fall into a rabbit hole.

_What it is, girl?_ Dream signed, bending slightly to pet behind her ear. Patches leapt back onto the bed, nudging her snout to the light flashing from his phone.

Oh.

Dream grabbed his fun, tracing his palm against Patches back she leaned into with pride. He opened the phone, seeing George tweet him and his heart jumped to his throat. Dream woke up, opening his phone with a stupid grin.

**07:50 AM georgenotFound [GF] began tweeting dreamwasTaken [DT]!**

_GF sent image  
GF: what do you think?_

Dream opened the image and choked.

George sent an image of himself in a changing stall, wearing a charming outfit that made Dream blush and wheeze. When did George ever manage to capture his attention like this? Dream was typing faster than his mind could process.

**07:50 AM dreamwasTaken [DT] accepted georgenotFound [GF] request!**

_DT: You look handsome  
GF: simp  
GF: ok stop messing around  
GF: how do i actually look  
DT: You look charming, no cap  
DT: But, why the sudden interest in fashion?  
GF: im taking classes for something and i wanna look presentable  
DT: Oh???  
DT: Georgie is taking classes to finally get his degree in an Office Job???  
GF: oh shut up  
DT: Ok, but are you actually learning?  
GF: its uh  
GF: it’s a surprise  
DT: A surprise  
GF: a surprise  
GF: anyways  
GF: i have more outfits that i need help with  
GF: im gonna grace your sorry eyes with my god model body so you can praise me on my fashion sense  
DT: Pff  
DT: Ok  
DT: Send some moreover, I’ll let you know what looks good or not_

Dream laid in his bed till George finished his fashion show and by the end of it, Dream had posted one to Twitter with the caption: _Had a workout this morning helping my Girlfriend with her clothes_

Dream didn’t ignore the fluttery feelings that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> {  
> i intended to write this in one sitting and focus more on Dream and Patches's dynamic but I just ended up using my knowledge on dreams and their meanings and decided to write that for the first chunk of this work-maybe another day i'll focus more on dream and patches's dynamic (:  
> but for today, y'all get'lll this mwah  
> I hope y'all have a good day/night   
> \- <3  
> }


End file.
